


across space, across time

by persephony



Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - FBI, Childhood Friends, F/M, I think that's it..., Non-Linear Narrative, POV Alternating, Pregnancy, Reincarnation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, bc - Freeform, i'll stop talking now lmao, idk how to explain, it just switches between ty and tandy lmao, it's just, sometimes they dont, sometimes they live, thats why the mcd is a thing, there's mcd but it's not permanent...?, there's no smut tho lmao, yeah thats a tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephony/pseuds/persephony
Summary: in which tyrone and tandy live countless lives.
Relationships: Tandy Bowen & Tyrone Johnson, Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	across space, across time

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic NSISFJBSFBISBSHJBK and it's unedited and generally terrible so like. don't @ me. i'll probably edit this eventually and it'll be MUCH better cause i pretty much wrote this all at once and didn't look at it before i posted. i've had this idea for a while and i miss tyrandy so much and also i love the idea of them being soulmates so. that's what this hot steaming pile of shit is.

_“Meeting your soulmate is like walking into a house you’ve been in before―you will recognize the furniture, the pictures on the wall, the books on the shelves, the contents of the drawers: You could find your way around in the dark if you had to.”  
Jandy Nelson, I’ll Give You the Sun_

━━━━━━━∞━━━━━━━

most of the time, it is tyrone who remembers first—if at all. 

tandy was never openly sentimental, was never one to wear her heart on her sleeve. it was easy for her to slip out of her previous incarnation and into a new one, a lizard shedding the skin its outgrown for new scales.

tyrone, on the other hand, liked to hold onto things. liked to remember, preferred to keep anything of importance close to his heart. 

_(and tandy was so, so important.)_

━━━━━━━∞━━━━━━━

they meet as children. tyrone doesn’t expect to come across her so soon.

_(he’s always been a quiet child, wise beyond his years. the memories come back to him early on, past lives communicated through many vivid dreams._

_he’s ridiculously mature for his age, terrifyingly sure of his thoughts and movements and goals. his parents are concerned, at first. their worries are quelled when his grandmother calls him an old soul, tells them not to worry. their boy will be just fine._

_sometimes, his grandmother will tell him stories of her own lives as she rocks him to sleep, lullabies of times before and after them, lives she knows but will never see. lives she understands but has never lived. it’s comforting, ty thinks, to know that there’s someone besides himself who comes alive again with awareness.)_

it’s a warm spring day when it happens. 

the swings are tyrone’s favorite structure to play on. he likes the rush of air in his lungs when his legs pump back and forth, bringing him higher and higher, closer to the sky. he reaches out sometimes, for clouds he’ll never touch. he imagines grasping them anyway.

when he gets high enough, ty jumps, giggling as he flies through the air and lands in a crouch. in those few moments, he feels akin to the superhero he used to be, phasing through time and space to catch the bad guys and save the day.  
he lifts his head. spots a head of messy blonde hair across the playground. 

she’s in the sandbox, building a castle of some kind. there’s sand covering her from head to toe, the pretty white dress she’s wearing completely ruined—she doesn’t mind it, of course, despite her nanny pulling her hair out a few yards away. 

tyrone stands. snapshots of an older version of her, laughing and singing and crying, come to the forefront of his mind. his brother is calling him, but his voice is distant, worlds away from the girl meters away from him.

he’s practically pulled toward her, his feet carrying him to a stop in front of the sandbox. the sun shines in his eyes, but all he can see is her.

he kneels in front of the sandbox, fingers grasping the edge. strangely, he isn’t nervous.

when she glances up from her work of sand art, her nose wrinkles. 

“i’m tyrone.” he says, a stupid grin on his face. he raises his left hand. she freezes as she gazes upon it, her eyes widening. 

before she lifts her hand, tyrone knows what he’ll see. identical marks. it’s an elongated ‘z’ that wraps into a swirl at the bottom, with two dots adjacent. in a past life, tandy described it as a convoluted music note of sorts. tyrone liked the sound of that. they were chords running parallel to each other, melodies that blended together seamlessly, no matter the place, no matter the time. 

tandy begins to push her palm towards his own, but pauses. her eyes flick to his.

“it’ll hurt.” she warns. ty laughs. he’s missed the sound of her voice. 

“i know.” he replies, and she gets that determined wrinkle between her eyebrows he’s only seen in his dreams. 

their hands meet, and it burns. it’s a welcomed pain.

━━━━━━━∞━━━━━━━

“good morning. welcome to starbucks!” tandy chimes in tune with the bell signaling the entry of another customer. she’s mopping the black and white marble tiles, humming to the pop song playing on the cafe’s speakers. 

there’s a lull in the cafe, one that only comes after the morning rush. for the hour or so before the lunch crowd trickles in, the cafe is a tranquil point in space, a hidden treasure, the only sounds filling the space soft tapping of fingers against keyboards and the softer whirring of the espresso machine. 

a banging sound accompanied with a groan of pain snaps tandy out of her thoughts, pulls her from the trance a repetitive task like mopping drags her into. 

she turns to see a boy curled on his side on the floor, right next to the yellow caution sign she’d put up when she first began to mop.

her teeth sink into her bottom lip in an attempt to keep the laughter from bubbling out of her chest. her shoulders shake as she drops the mop and makes her way over to the fallen customer, sticking out her right hand for him to pull himself up.

he grasps her hand. a searing pain shoots through her hand when their palms connect, and tandy gasps, visions of memories that aren’t her own (but, seemingly, belong to her...) wash over her, a tsunami of emotions that buckle her knees. 

she falls to the ground next to him, next to tyrone, their hands still clasped together, the heat between their marks beginning to fade as quickly as it came. 

“tandy…” he breathes, in tandem with her whisper of his name.

his eyes, previously full of wonder, immediately darken. his entire face falls. 

tandy leans forward, brows furrowed. “what? what is it?”

before tyrone can answer, a black clad figure bursts into the cafe, shouting orders and waving a gun. the few workers and customers scream and duck for cover, but tandy is frozen in place as she remembers. 

remembers what happens when they both remember and their palms connect, across space, across time. 

tyrone, ever the impulsive hero, jumps up in front of the robber. his eyes are wild, flashing as he goes for the gun.

the robber shoots. the world pauses, holding its breath.

there’s a scream, and tyrone is crumbling to the ground with a hole through his heart. 

it takes a moment for tandy to realize that she’s the one screaming.

━━━━━━━∞━━━━━━━

_(they aren’t sure who or what cursed them, but they can not both remember. for some reason, the universe will not allow them to both recognize that they have lived millions of lives together in a single incarnation..._

_...at least, not for long.)_

━━━━━━━∞━━━━━━━

tandy isn’t one to live in fear. she detests it, hates the idea of shackling herself in worries of a future that has not yet come to pass.

this go around, they’re fbi agents. partners. they have solved countless cases together, side by side, the best agents of their generation. 

_(as soon as their palms connected that first day at the office, they accepted the burn with teary smiles, recognition shining in their eyes. they became inseparable. joined at the hip, like they have been for years. decades. centuries.)_

the more time passes, the more anxious tyrone gets. he starts taking on more precautions, going out less. there’s no more time to spend together when they’re around each other most of the day. rising together, going to work together, coming home together to fall asleep in one another’s arms. 

tandy doesn’t know how to remind him that eventually, one of them will leave. she doesn’t have the heart to tell him that no matter what, one of them will be left behind.

on her thirty-fourth birthday, as she feels herself bleed out in the hospital bed, their newborn wailing in the doctor’s arms, she uses the last of her strength to squeeze tyrone’s hands. 

to give him a gentle, teary smile. to remind him that it isn’t his fault.

then, she lets go. 

━━━━━━━∞━━━━━━━

when tyrone stands, the man scrambles away without sparing him—and the blonde he tried to rob—another look.

ty turns to face the girl. she’s looking at him with a mixture of wariness and gratitude, like she isn’t sure what he’s going to do next. there’s something else in her gaze as well, but he can’t quite put a finger on it. 

he reaches out, hands her the purse. it’s a pretty grey handbag, a signal of the girl’s economic status. distantly, tyrone wonders what she’s doing at a train station in the middle of the night. even further, why she’s there alone.

“thank you.” the blonde mutters, her eyes shining. ty furrows his brows. she’s...crying?

before he can open his mouth, she speaks again. “my name is tandy.”

tyrone hums, jerks his head in understanding. “you’re welcome. i’m—”

“tyrone.” his eyes widen in surprise. the corners of her lips lift. “i know.”

━━━━━━━∞━━━━━━━

“hey, tandy! wait up!”

tandy pauses in the middle of the hallway, arms full of books she’s already forgotten the names of. 

it’s her first day of college. tandy is already regretting it. stanford was difficult to get into, and they weren’t pulling on their homework punches. or any punches, really. tandy was exhausted and she still had two more classes to get through.

she turns to see a boy sprinting towards her, his navy bookbag bouncing up and down on his back. she cringes in sympathy. it has to hurt. 

he’s handsome, and there’s a smile of recognition on his face, love lighting up his eyes. tandy’s confused. she doesn’t know him. he doesn’t know her. 

_(still, he jogs her memory. his appearance is a sentence she can’t get off her tongue.)_

he skids to a stop in front of her, panting. tandy raises her brows. 

the boy holds out his hand for her to shake. “hi. we have biology together. i’m tyrone.”

brows still raised, tandy lifts her right hand to shake his. their palms meet. tandy’s eyes widen.

it burns.

━━━━━━━∞━━━━━━━

_(there are many, many incarnations where they never meet._

_they pass each other, unaware of the other’s presence. unaware that they are passing the only other person in the world with a mark like theirs. with experiences like theirs._

_with past lives like theirs._

_there are many more incarnations where they are born on opposite sides of the world, barred from meeting by various barriers. language. money. circumstance. sometimes they both remember, sometimes neither remember._

_more often than not, only one will dream of the lives they used to live. only one will recall their times together with a hint of melancholy. only one will yearn for the other._

_there are countless times where they give up. where they deem the journey to find their other half not worth it._

_they live on. they don’t need one another to survive, but when they meet, it is precious. rare. a beautiful colliding of souls.)_

━━━━━━━∞━━━━━━━

they’re on the run. sitting together in silence on a bus heading nowhere and everywhere, they ponder.

_(one of them remembers. one of them doesn’t. it doesn’t matter who, as they were brought together by monumental circumstances regardless. powers that mesh. a connection they can’t explain. memories of coming to on a beach as children, after the most traumatic event of their lives.)_

tyrone holds out his hand. his mark, their mark, glows in the dark.

“pancakes or waffles?” 

tandy grins. she knows the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna cry about tyrandy with me my twitter is @namkooklovesyou lmao also AGAIN this is unedited so pls be nice i'll come back to it later HHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
